Skit: The Return of Sasuke Uchiha
by CurtisRAW
Summary: I never finish fics and I have a bunch of started ones on my HD. So here's one. R&R and maybe I'll finish it.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto ans don't seek to make any money from writing this fic.

_**The Return of Sasuke Uchiha**_

Chp1: _**The Sentence**_

On a night as dark as he one he left. A missing-nin walk through the gates of Konoha for the first time since he left four years ago. The guard at the door got up to inquire pon his business here but just as suddenly fell into a deep sleep. The man look around, it wasn't much different from how he left it. Except for the new face next to the hokages' faces. He then looked at the Hokage Tower. His desination.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

In the Hokage Tower, the Hokage, lady Tsunade was having a meeting with the elders of Konoha.

"I refuse, as I have stated more than more once before. Naruto is probably the most talented shinobi in ths village and has done more for the village than most others could lay claim to and deserves to jonin or higher and you've barred him from even becoming chuunin. He has eliminated a more Akatsuki members than anyone else, all S-class and after him. And how the entire village treated him. He has lived through more hardships than most of us. And after all that, all he has done for this village, we cannot just lock him up and throw away the key. We'd be --" ranted Tsunade.

"We understand, but the fourth's seal is failing. We cannot afford the events of sixteen years ago to resurface and our number one priority is the safety of th-." repeated one of the elders when she was suddenly cut off by a bolt of lightning and there was darkness."

The second flash of lighting showed the silouete of a man ask kneeling before them. "Elders and Hokage of Konoha. I kneel before you to beg your forgiveness. And accept any punishments the The Village Hidden In The Leaves may place upon me. I left without notice or permission on a personal mission on that path commiting four murders and have returned upon it's completion."

Tsunade, sat in her chair, listening to the shinobi, ready to strike at a moments notice. "Who are you?" she asked.

The shinobi raised his head and opened his red eyes with three commas causing the elders to gasp. "I am, Sasuke Uchiha."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Naruto Uzumaki lay in his bed looking at a picture of Team seven in one hand and Sasuke's headband in the other thinking of the day he met Kakashi and started down the path of shinobi with Sakura and Sasuke. It was tiresome being confined to the walls of konoha and not being able to do more than D-ranked or occasionally easy C-ranked missions. It seemed he would never become anything more than a genin.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"What are these murders you commited?" questioned one of the elders.

"Kisame missing-nin of the village hidden in the mist. Orochimaru of the village hidden in the leaves and," there was a crack of lightning as if for emphasis of a climax, "Itachi Uchiha."

"Do you have any proof that Orochimaru and Itachi are dead?" asked Tsunade standing, fist clenched.

Emotionless, Sasuke also stood and pulled a scroll from his robes then made some hand seals and before them lay the bodies of Itachi and Orochimaru.

"I also have the locations and information on all of orochimaru's hidden bases."

Incomplete

"By the way, I couldn't help but overhear about Naruto and the Kyuubi. I can supress it's chakra permanently, I only need some time to create a strong enough seal." Sasuke told the elders.

One of the elder gave a nervous sort of laugh, an atempt to regain control of the meeting. "And you expect us to believe that you suceeded where the Hokages and the legenary Sannin could not?"

"On the contrary I have, where the third hokage, getting himself killed and two of the sannin's power combined failed. I have single handedly defeated Orochimaru." he replied gesturing to the body which still lay next to his brother's.

"Tell how do you purpose to do this?" asked another elder.

"I have seen and spoken to the Kyuubi, he is held at bay only by a gate with a single paper seal upon it, that seal is slowly ripping down the middle. I have managed to supress it with my chakra for a short time only. In a matter of time, the seal will break allowing the demon free reign.

Wide eyed the cousel of Konoha whispered amongst themselves, "You lie," yelled one, "It is impossible."

"Quiet!" said the other, "show us proof and we will see."

Sasuke opened his eyes once more and as soon as he had their attention on his eyes his sharingan wheel started to spin and they were all standing in the crater he had created on Orochimaru's secret base. They saw Yamoto, Sai, Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke standing on the edge of the crater looking down at them. They saw Naruto speaking of the bonds which Sasuke represents, the speed with which Sasuke appeared at Naruto's side, his threat as he drew his sword. The scuffle with Yamoto and Sai and finally they were inside of Naruto. Sasuke speaking to the nine tails, while Naruto looked on, and finally how he supressed it's chakra with his own will. Suddenly they were all back in the counsel room.

"Tell me, would you truely have killed him." asked one of the elders obviously shaken by the display of power.

"Yes." answered Sasuke. "I was blinded, and the only thing that attered was achieving power by any means necessary." he answered truthfully.

"What change your mind?" she asked.

"As much as I wanted to deny it, those bonds he spoke of were true. I remember when I was younger, after I lost my clan I was all alone. But then I saw this boy, he was shunned and cursed for no reason at all, well that I was aware of at the time. He too had no one. In a way it made me feel I wasn't completely alone. We were the same.

"That little display seemed to take alot out of you." observes Tsunade.

"I am still fatigued from my bout with my brother." he replied his sharingan eyes returnig to their normal state.

"Where is Kabuto."

"He has gone off to seek power of hs own, to continue Orocimaru's research."

"Why did you not stop him."

"He posed me no threat, just ran off after he learned of Orochimaru's demise."

"Were you allowed to live freely in Konoha, what would be your intentions?" asked the female elder.

"Being the last of the Uchihas, I wish to restore my clan." he answered.

"Very well, step outside while the elders and I decide your fate."

"Thank you." he said making a hand seal with the scroll in hand returning the bodies to the scroll andturning and walking out the door.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

At moment Sukura Haruno sat in the Hokage's office going through the Hokage library. The rain poured mecilessly. It was the omen of change.

She was reading an S-level Forbidden scroll about the body, which went through the functions of each chakra point in the network and all possible effects when struck. It also went the details of needle throwing accuracy, which points or combination of points to hit in order to achieve the desired affect, such as the simulation of death.

This point brought her back to her first C-rank mission in the wave country, with Naruto and Sasuke. It was Haku, the 'tool' of Zabuza Mamochi, demon of the hidden mist who used this style of battle. She remembered how perfect his aim was, striking from such a distance and was able to simulate a death of Zabuza. And with his ice mirrors, not even Sasuke stood a chance against him. That day, she had been so scared, she was crying. She thought Sasuke was dead but it turned out he wasn't. In the end it was Haku who died, sacrifcing his life for Zabuza's. Haku was an excelent shinobi, even at his age his skills were in league with the ANBU. In the end it was Naruto, were ever he goes, he changes anyone's heart for the better. Naruto made a devil cry, afterwords having a monument named after him, 'The Great Naruto Bridge.'

'Yes,' she thought, a tear escaping. 'I was apart of the best shinobi team and I let it all go to waste.'

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Well, what are we going to do?" asked Tsunade looking amoung the elders.

"We give him minimal punishment keep an eye on him." answered one elder.

"What! you're going to give him a slap on the wrist. While you locking Naruto up for something out of his control." yelled Tsunade standing up her fist clenched.

"We need the strength of the Uchihas and by law he is now clan head and is above some of our laws which are to be handled by the elders of his clan. Besides, he has done nothing wrong and has rid us of two S-class criminals." he replied coolly.

"This is ridiculous!"

"He is right," said another.

"We'll have Ebisu interogate him to see if we can trust his word, we'll give him six months imprisonment and three probation, less determined on his behavior." ruled the only female elder.

"What about Naruto, we can have him work on the seal. I'll over see it myself. And if it works we'll see about lifting some of his refinements?" asked Tsunade seeing an opening for Naruto's freedom.

"I move for benefits be put in place for the Uchiha as well, since it would be unfair-" started the first elder causing Tsunade to growl. "Unfair to give them to Naruto and not the person making it possible after all."

"Very well, but replacing the seal on the kyuubi will not stop Akatsuki from hunting him, they are regroping." the female elder warned looking at Tsunade.

"I know," she answered, "Naruto can take care of them. He is alot stronger than you think, and gets stronger every day."

"You seem very confident in Naruto, care to elaborate."

"Yes, of course. You see all those shadow clones running around every morning. Helping the elderly weed their gardens, run errands. He also does alot of training as well with them, for instance we are all aware of the extreme training which Maito Gai and Rock Lee does daily" she said causing a laugh from the female elder. "Oh yes, the 'power of youth' "

"Yes well he has taken up doing their routine with them as well many others such as help the Aburame clan search for rear bugs, ikarachi ramen get ingredients and cook their food, he's even taken up doing medical justu with my apprentice. And he's even been creating his very own jutsus."

"Which would be those regular explosions we hear over in the forest daily." started one elder again.

"He is heavily supervised and coming from Kakashi and Yamoto, the jutsu is a coming along well and will aid him as well as future shinobi in the future."

"In any case we are now discussing Mr. Uchiha and not Uzumaki. Any final words on his punishment?" asked the female elder.

"Yes, as I was saying before, should he be sucessful in sealing away the Kyuubi he should be aquitted of punishment and be a free man. Then as a clan head we have pressing matters to discuss with him."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kakashi Hatake knelt before a stone of shnobi's names engraved in it, all K.I.A, reminishing on the years he spent with the reason he had two eyes instead of one and his famous name, Sharingan Kakashi of the leaf, Obito Uchiha. He spent much of his time here think back on if things could be different, would he be alive today. Probably not, if not then perhaps he too, like the rest of his clan would have died by Itachi's blade.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Sasuke Uchiha, you may enter." called the Hokage.

"The counsel of 'The Village Hidden In The Leaves' pass judgement upon you, Sasuke Uchiha" started Lady Tsunade reading from a scroll. "For leaving the village, without reason or notice, without permission or order, we the counsel of Konoha find you guilty. For fraternising with S-class missing-nin Orochimaru we the counsel of Konoha find you guilty."

"In light of these crimes there are things which work in your favor. Such as getting rid of Konoha's two S-class criminals as well as two other Akatsuki member whom would have posed threat to Konoha, and the factual we trust, information that you will pass on of all you know about Orochimaru's bases and experiments. And most of all, your status, being the last of the Uchiha Clan you are now Clan head."

"We the counsel of Konoha sentence you, Sasuke Uchiha six months imprisonment in the Konoha Prison, and three months probation upon completion of your imprisonment. However, depending on your conduct, your probation period may be shortened or even diminished. In two days you will be interogated to determine whether your intentions are --. In one month you will be allowed visitors. And you will be given materials necessary to create a seal under heavy supervision." If the seal succeeds all your charges may be dropped as you would have prevented the city from a terible epidemic."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chp2: _**Planning & Visitors**_

Two months have passed. Within the second week Ibiki Morino, a shinobi highly skilled and renowned in the art of interougation, drilled Sasuke, already passing him off as legitamate.

At the end of the month Sasuke and the Hokage had started on making Naruto's seal. She had been very impressed in the way he wove the different runes together in order to make the seal more durable and stronger as well. The only problem lied with its stability.

With Tsunade's help, Sasuke was able to lock away a ball of chidori chakra into a dog. Now it was time to test a minature version of the seal on that animal and see if he was sucessful.

Incomplete

It was now at the second month that Sasuke could receive visitor, not that he very much cared to. He had grown accoustomed to the silence both with Orochimaru and now in prison.

incomplete

Chp3: _**Clan Head**_

It was a week before the chunnin exams and the day that the news of the kyuubi's sealing was made public. Naruto didn't much care for that fact to be publicised but the council insisted and Tsunade hoped that it would change the villagers' outlook of Naruto. Now that he was seventeen, he didn't care about how they saw him now that they couldn't harm him.

Due to the council's involvement, Naruto was denyed the chance time after time to enter the Chuunin exam but now that the demon was completely sealed away he could finally become Chuunin. It didn't matter that much after a while since Tsunade found a loop-hole which got Naruto into ANBU. Anyone shinobi from genin to jonin could be inducted into ANBU. That's why she made her own ANBU force consisting of Neji as Capitain, Lee, Shino, Shikamaru and finnally Naruto. Three Jonin, a Chuunin and a Genin. Lee being the Chuunin since he could pass as Jonin being unble to do the simplest of Jutsu's.

Now on top of the Hokage tower was the elder council, clan heads, Hokage along with he assistant and apprentice, Naruto and Sasuke. And the entire of Konoha looking up to hear the announcement.

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen, shinobi and kunoichi, citizen of Konoha." started the Hokage. "We are gathered here to welcome back a great shinobi into our ranks and share a S-Class secret which has been in effect for the past seventeen years with the village."

"


End file.
